The Darkness Fallen
by Ariel Nemican
Summary: When Darkness falls in the land of equestria, things happen. And when you're nagged by a demi-god of darkness, you don't get much sleep. Rate M for cursing and sexual situations.


**The Darkness Fallen**

_The cities falls, and the ponies break but the Darkness stays the same. No one should have to deal with the monsters hiding in the dark, but I do it on a daily basis. Whenever they descend upon my existence I reach the edge of insanity and nearly fall. I can't deal with it anymore._

_Darkness falls. . . Darkness falls._

_Darkness falls Darkness falls Darkness falls._

_The same words repeat over and over._

A young unicorn, with a crimson red coat and a charcoal black mane, sat up in his bed. He was breathing deeply, tears streaming down his face.

He looked around his room, seeing nothing but the dark of night. He leaned over to the nightstand beside his bed, and with a glow from his horn, he lit a candle.

The light revealed most of the room, but in the farthest corner, darkness remained. An unnatural darkness. The darkness of a Sleeper.

The unicorn, rings around his already dark black eyes, sighed and stared into the Darkness. "Not again. Bemnal I just told you a story three days ago."

A slight chuckle resounded out of the darkness. It sounded as unnatural as the dark presence from the corner felt. A man, clad in black plate mail, stepped out of the shadows. His head, hidden behind the hood of a black trench coat, nothing visible but two blood red orbs for eyes and a row of razor sharp teeth.

The only things even slightly pony about him were the hooves replacing his feet, the long black horn reaching out from under his hood, and a pair of large black pegasus wings.

He laughed and spoke with his unnatural voice.

**Read me. . . a story.**

**I need. . . a story. . . to sleep.**

**I know you. . . have. . . one. . . Brandon.**

**You. . . always have one.**

The young unicorn sighed again and spoke to himself under his breath

"Is this what my father went through? The sleepless nights and endless torment."

He turned to Bemnal

"Fine, but you know the deal. I tell you a story and you let me read your book."

The smile slightly faded from his face

**Fine. . . we. . . have. . . a deal.**

He held out his hand. Darkness swirled around it and leaving a large, black book behind.

**Now tell. . . me . . . a story.**

This is the story, of a pegasus stallion named Variede. He was never the brightest colt and it got him bullied quite often.

He would fly home every day and think of the horrible things he would do to his tormentors. He would beat his pillow, and punch through the walls of his cloud house.

Eventually, Variede had enough. He fought back, and he killed his tormentors. The problem is, now he can't stop.

Years later ,he was cloudsdales most profound murderer.

"Hello! Mam! Can you help me! My friend is hurt!" He shouted from the alley, the young mare hurrying over to him.

"He's just back here!"

They ran down the alley, Variede letting the mare slowly drift ahead of him smiled.

Reaching the end the mare looked down to see another mare, dead on the ground and bleeding from her skull.

"What happened here?!" asked the mare.

Variede cracked the biggest, most insane grin equestrianly possible.

"This!" and with that, he hit her over the head with a rock.

She hit the ground bleeding slightly and extremely dizzy. She looked up to see him standing over her.

He laughed "You shure are one dumb bitch! Who the fuck comes down an alley with a random stallion! You DESERVE to die!"

The mare looked down to see his penis out sitting in front of her spread legs. "Please, don't."

He hit her. A hard right across her jaw. "Shut up! I hate when people say that! Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Variede leaned in and penetrated her, moans of pleasure already seeping out of his mouth.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this."

He flipped her over, and started pounding her hard. She tried to kick him, to get free, but whenever she resisted he would smash her head into the ground, increasing the truama to her skull.

He moaned and came inside her. The tears already streaming down her face increased ten fold.

"Ah. That was fun. Well, thanks a lot but I'm going to have to kill you now."

Variede pulled a knife out from behind his wing and held it up to her throat.

"Thanks again but I really an't let you live." And with that, he stabbed the knife into her throat; repeatedly and with extreme precision. She felt every single impalement, blood gushing from her mouth.

He dropped her head, her body falling limply to the floor. He smiled." One hundred eight down, all of cloudsdale to go."

Brandon leaned back, sipping from his glass of water.

"You have your story Bemnal, now give me the book and go back to sleep."

Bemnal smiled

**Good . . . story.**

**I'm. . . going. . . to . . . slleeeepppp.**

**Hhhaaaaavvvvee. . . thheee. . . bbooookkkk.**

The book appeared on the desk and Bemnal slowly faded into the darkness. Not a trace left behind besides the large black book on Brandon's desk.

He walked over to the desk and sat down. He looked at the dark object, deep in thought.

He opened it and began to read.

"Huh. I learn something new about Lyra and Bon Bon every day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**R&R People! I am outta here!**_


End file.
